Austin
by zanessalover007
Summary: Troy and Gabriella fight and she leaves. She calls him almost a year later and tries to fix things. Songsfic to Blake Shelton's song, Austin. R&R! Previously Volleyballchica7788


Alright, here's just a little one shot i made in like a hour. Sorry for any typing errors, i didn't really check for any. This goes to Blake Shelton's song, Austin. I personally love his music and i thought this song would make a good sonfic, so i went for it. Hopefully you guys like it a lot. Don't forget to check out my new story, 'The things i do for you' Don't forget to review for it, that will help me update it. It's my inspiration.

Hope you like this, tell me things you liked and disliked. That's what helps me be better. R&R

* * *

**She left without leavin' a number  
Said she needed to clear her mind**

"Brie please don't go." Troy pleaded as he stared at the brunette beauty in front of him that was packing all of her clothes up. They both had tears streaming down their faces after a long night of arguing and words that were regretted. 'I hate you' and 'I never want to see you again' was thrown out more than once along with other things.

Neither one could take anything back, they knew it was too late. He knew that they'd both realize how horrible all of this had gotten. There was no way he could lose her, not after the years and years that they had been through fighting for each other.

She zipped her suit case up, turned to him and shook her head, "Troy, it's too later for that." She said before running a hand over her cheek and wiping away some of the fresh tears that had fallen. "We love each other, we know that everyone knows that, but that's not always enough." She said as she picked her bags up and sighed softly, her messy brown hair flying in different directions along with her rosy red cheeks that had been tear stained.

"So we can work on that. We have more than that Brie, I know we do." Troy pleaded as she started walking down the hall of their apartment, walking towards their door as she shook her head. He followed her and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair, his ocean blue eyes a shade of light grey. "What do I have to do for you to stay?"

She just simply shook her head and opened their front door. "I need to clear my mind Troy," She muttered under her breathe before stepping out of their apartment. "Bye wildcat." And it was the last thing he heard her say, before she left their apartment that rainy night. He hadn't even remembered what their fight was about. But all he knew was that it was stupid.

**  
He figured she'd gone back to Austin  
'Cause she talked about it all the time**

"Troy, she'll come back. I know it." Troy heard a voice speak up behind him. He nodded with a small smile as he saw his best friends wife sit down next to him at his kitchen table. She set a cup of coffee down in front of him and sighed.

"I hope, it's been two weeks Tay. What am I supposed to do? I can't live without her, everyone knows that. I know that, you know that, even Chad knows that."

"Does she?" She asked simply and that was the question that Troy would always have to think about. Had he shown Gabriella how much he appreciated everything she did for him, all of the laundry and cooking that she had done? He thought he showed her, but was it not good enough?

"Where do you think she is?" He heard Chad say from behind him as he joined the two in his now empty apartment.

"Probably Austin, that's where she grew up, her family lives there too." He said with a small shrug before sipping on his coffee. "She was always talking about how she loved it there, I can understand why though. It was wonderful when we went."

**  
It was almost a year before she called him up  
Three rings and an answering machine is what she got**

Gabriella sighed as she rolled over once more in her small, twin size bed that was in her old bedroom at her mom's house. It had been exactly 11 months and 5 days since that day she left Troy alone in their apartment. Not that she had been counting or anything. She had been staying at her moms for the time but was currently looking for her own apartment near by.

She wiped the few tears that had somehow escaped from her red, puffy eyes as she lay in the silence of her bedroom. She had missed Troy dearly and had often thought about calling him, along with some pushing from her mom and two older sisters. She knew they were right when they told her she made a mistake by not going back. She knew it was and knew it would forever be a regret.

"Gabriella?" She heard her mom's sweet voice speak up from the doorway, knocking lightly on the door before pushing it open a little. "Are you okay?" She asked. She had heard some of the sniffles escaping her daughter's room and she knew what it was caused by. She knew the love that her daughter had for Troy.

"I want to be alone" Was the muffled response she got from her daughter, she shook her head and sighed. She would give her daughter her privacy, it was the least she could do.

"Call him Gabs." She said softly before closing her door and letting out a soft breathe, she had made the same mistake years ago with Gabriella's father and she wasn't about to let her do the same.

**  
If you're callin' 'bout the car I sold it  
If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling  
If you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm not buyin'  
If it's anybody else, wait for the tone,  
You know what to do  
And P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you**

**The telephone fell to the counter  
She heard but she couldn't believe  
**

Gabriella sat up just a few short minutes after her mom had left her bedroom, wiping away the rest of her tears. This was it. She was sick of listening to her family and all of her friend's telling her to call him. She was going to do it. She needed to. She needed him.

She reached over to the nightstand next to her bed, grabbing her cell phone. She scrolled through the names in her phonebook before reaching his. **Troy. **It was highlighted by a light blue light and she stared at it for a few seconds before taking a deep breathe, blinking her eyes quickly. And then she clicked the green send button.

She listened to it ringing over and over again. Just 6 rings later she heard his voicemail come up. _"If you're calling about the truck I've sold it,"_ Gabriella winced at that, not the truck. The truck that they had so many memories in from high school and on. She could still remember the day he proudly picked her up in it for the first time.

"_If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling. If you've got something to sell, you're wasting your time I'm not buying." _Gabriella couldn't help but smile just barely at that. That was so typical of Troy, he hated when salespeople called their phone. Especially when he was trying to get her in the mood.

"_If it's anybody else, wait for the tone. You know what to do."_ Gabriella listened carefully and waited for the beep, but soon realized he wasn't finished yet. _"P.s. if this is Austin, I still love you." _Gabriella gasped at what he had last saidt, tears immediately gathering at her eyes at the sound of the old nickname he had given her from always talking about dropped her phone quickly, letting it fall to her lap. She couldn't believe it. He still loved her too.

**  
What kind of man would hang on that long  
What kind of love that must be**

"Wow" Was all Gabriella's sister, Nicole, could say in response to what she had just told her. She explained everything that happened to her the night before. About hose she was crying and their mom told her to call him, how she actually did and everything that he said on his answering machine.

"I know, he still loves me." Gabriella repeated as she dazed off and shook her head. "I wasted all these months crying over him Nikki, and in reality we could still be together and be living happily."

Nicole looked at her sister with her head tilted a little to block the sun from shining in her eyes, letting a soft breathe escape from between her lips. "What are you going to do?" She asked shortly after.

"Call him again, I don't know when but I'm gonna."

**  
She waited three days, and then she tried again  
She didn't know what she'd say,  
But she heard three rings and then  
**

Gabriella walked into her room in a rush, most people would think she was crazy with how fast she was walking. She closed her door behind her and ran over to her bed. She picked her phone up from her nightstand just like she had three nights ago before dialing his number.

She let out a soft breathe as she listened to the phone ringing, groaning when she heard his voicemail come back up.

**  
If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame  
And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain  
I'm headed out to the lake  
And I'll be gone, all weekend long  
But I'll call you back when I get home  
On Sunday afternoon  
And P.S. If this is Austin, I still love you  
**

"If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame and first thing Saturday, if it don't rain I'm headed out to the lake. And I'll be gone, all weekend long." She listened to his words carefully. Rolling her eyes at how he said ballgame. Most people would think from that he meant baseball game but she knew him all to well to know that he really meant basketball. It was his favorite sport after all.

And oh the lake, they spent so many weekend there and she absolutely loved it. So many memories between the two there at his cabin, "But I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon. And P.S. if this is Austin, I still love you." Gabriella smiled at that. He still had that on there, which meant his love for her had definitely not changed in the last few days.

**  
Well, this time she left her number  
But not another word**

Gabriella couldn't believe what she was doing. She sat there, listening to the silence in the phone until she heard the beep. She opened her mouth to say something but the words just couldn't come out.

She closed her mouth once again before letting out a soft sigh. Just seconds later she started speaking up in a soft voice. "555-2437" She mumbled under her breathe before letting her finger press the 'end button and let her hand drop the phone to her mattress.

She groaned and shook her head. "God stupid, that's all you could say." She said as she fell back on her bed. "Maybe he'll call." She mumbled into her pillow before letting her eyes close and slowly she drifted off to sleep.

**  
Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'  
And this is what he heard  
**

Troy opened the door to the apartment late Sunday afternoon as he carried a bag in his right hand. He walked inside and closed the door behind him while dropping his bag onto the floor. He let out a quick yawn while rubbing his eyes from being so tried. He walked into the kitchen and pulled a beer out from the refrigerator before opening it and taking a swig from the bottle.

He walked over to the counter where his answering machine was and saw the red light flashing that meant he had messages. He pressed the button and listened to the few messages he had before one came up that really caught his attention. It was Gabriella. He quickly reached out for his phone and started dialing the number that she had left.

He let out a quick breathe as he listened to the ringing before what he assumed was the answering machine came up.

**  
If you're callin' 'bout my heart  
It's still yours  
I should've listened to it a little more  
Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong  
And by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talkin' to  
Can't you tell, this is Austin, and I still love you**

"If you're calling about my heart it's still yours," He let out a quiet sigh at that, she still loved him. She really did. He couldn't believe it. "I should've listened to it a little more, maybe it wouldn't have taken me so long to realize where I belong." Troy leaned against his counter as he listened to the voice that he has missed so much, running his fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

"And by the way, boy, this is no machine you're talking to. Can't you tell, this is Austin, I still love you." Troy's eyes widened at that and it took him a few seconds to get out of the shock. She was actually talking to him and she even admitted that she still loved him.

"Brie," He finally mumbled out from between his lips.

"Troy, I'm so sorry." He heard her voice crack from the other line, he could sense the shakiness from it. He knew she was crying and he hated that he wasn't there to hold her. "I love you so much and I fucked everything up. I ruined everything that we built up in the last few years,"

"Brie," He said softly to try and put his input in but she just kept talking.

"You probably hate me so much for just leaving and never even calling you, i hate myself to." She rambled on without even taking a breathe between words. "I love you and I always have, that's never gonna change. Ever and I hope that somewhere in you're heart you can forgive me."

"Brie," He started once again. "You're rambling."

"Sorry." She mumbled under her breathe.

"Gabriella don't be, that's just one of the million things that I love about you." He said before standing up straighter and walking into his living room area. "Just like your smile, your kisses and even the little soft snoring you do."

"I don't snore!" She exclaimed causing him to chuckle.

"Brie, you do. But that doesn't even matter because I love it." He felt a smile tug at his lips at that. "Just come home Brie," He said softly before speaking up once again, "I still love you, Austin." He said using her old nickname once again.

Gabriella smiled at that and couldn't help but let out a small giggle, "I love you too wildcat."

And that was that. It had been a good year and a half since Gabriella had gone back to live with Troy, and the two had worked everything out. They still had their little stupid fights but they were always able to make up. It was October 5, 2007 when Troy had finally proposed to Gabriella. And just months later they got married on May 7, 2008.


End file.
